Second Chances
by 5-STAR
Summary: Bruce ensures Jason takes his second chance at life more seriously.
1. Chapter 1

This is set in an alternate universe, not completely following the comics. This universe condones spanking as a form of discipline so...***Warning there will be spanking scenes in later chapters***

Any bashing from individuals that can't distinguish between fiction and real life will be ignored.

* * *

Chapter One

Red Hood coughed then winced at how sore his throat felt. It was not the time for him to fall ill since he'd planned to take down one of Gotham's up and coming drug rings and he surely wouldn't let a simple cold hold him back. He took a deep breath, readied his gun and aimed to shoot one of the dealers but a deep cough caused him to misfire.

"Fuck!" He cursed at himself after shots rapidly returned his way and a bullet painfully grazed his right shoulder. He ducked behind a wall for cover, then after he heard the shots ceast he slowly peaked out from the side of the wall and saw no one other than Batman had already disarmed and detained the drug dealers to await Commissioner Gordon.

Batman turned and noticed blood leaking out from Red Hood's brown leather jacket as he approached the younger male and stated the obvious. "You're injured."

Red Hood coughed and responded with his middle finger pointed upward toward Batman then turned away to make his way back to his raggedy safe house that he called home. He didn't expect for the man to reach out and place a firm grip on the arm he'd been injured on which instantly caused him to groan in pain.

Upon hearing the low whimper Batman quickly drew the young man closer and removed the jacket to reveal a bloodied shoulder.

"Let's go." Batman forcefully dragged him toward the Batmobile after he noticed Jim had arrived and was already carting off the drug dealers to jail in police cruisers.

"Get your hands off me!" Red Hood struggled against Batman's hold but he was no match for the larger man's strength.

Batman easily sat the young man down in the passenger seat of the vehicle and strapped him in and closed the door ignoring all the vocal protests that were thrown his way. He cranked the vehicle and sped directly to the Batcave. While on the way he phoned Alfred to request for the med bay to be ready for Jason.

Once they arrived in the cave Batman parked the Batmobile on the platform reserved for the vehicle. Then he pulled the reluctant young man out and carried him over his shoulder toward where Alfred was waiting in the med bay.

"Dear boy what have you done to yourself this time?" Alfred asked exasperated and watched as Bruce sat the angry teen on the gurney and pulled off the red helmet to reveal a handsome young flushed face with teal eyes.

Bruce pulled off his cowl then walked off to quickly shower as Alfred injected a strong painreliver into Jason's arm. Then the old man disinfected the wound, sutured it closed and bandaged it in record time. He was a pro at mending wounds from much experience thanks to Bruce and his boys.

"It was nice seeing you again Al." Jason murmured before he hopped off the gurney in hopes to leave before his dad came back out.

"Don't you dare take another step." Fresh from his shower and dressed in grey sweats Bruce told him as he walked toward him. He regreted ever allowing the his second eldest to live on his own. He only had allowed it in hopes the boy would work through his anger and pain then eventually come to his senses and return home but of course that didn't happen. So Bruce decided that night the boy was remaining home where he belonged.

Jason did not listen as usual and ran bare-chested with a bright white bandage wrapped around his arm toward the cave's exit but his father quickly caught up to him and firmly grabbed him by the ear and pulled him to a halt.

"Let go!" In anger Jason reached behind his pants for his gun.

Alfred was horrified with what the boy intended to do and hurried toward the pair. "Master Jason! You will do no such thing!" He smacked the boy's hand away and withdrew the weapon. "This will remain under lock and key until you are given permission to own it." The butler told him as he gestured to the gun.

"Alfred! Give me back my gun!" Jason yelled with desperation knowing very well his father would never allow him to own a gun ever again since he was never even allowed to own one in the first place.

Bruce pulled his son closer then in one swift motion he lifted him up and placed him over his shoulder again that night. He knew his son would never actually shoot him but the fact his son even thought to try to even threaten him unsettled him. And he was upset that the boy even dared to possess such a weapon but blamed himself for it since he allowed the boy to run wild for far too long. He planned to put an end to it that night.

"I'm not staying here!" He kicked out and tried to escape his father's firm grip. But he was powerless as he was carried upstairs into the manor toward his bedroom by his muscular father. He couldn't help but hope none of his brothers would see him in such an embarrassing position.

Bruce entered Jason's bedroom and set him down to stand in the center of it. Jason looked around the room with surprise after he realized it was just the way he remembered it.

"Get ready for bed." Bruce commanded.

Jason felt exhausted and what Bruce had told him to do was something he really desired but the rebel in him hated to follow orders. So he glared at the older man. "Don't tell me what to do. I'm-" His tirade was cut short after he began to harshly cough. His throat felt raw and his excess coughing did not help at all.

Alfred soon entered the room with a silver tray that contained hot tea. "Master Jason, please do get yourself bathed and into nightclothes at once."

Alfred was not one Jason could ever disobey easily but his stubbornness took over and he refused to move one step.

"Perhaps you need my assistance in bathing, it certainly won't be the first time I've had to bathe one of you boys and I'm sure it won't be the last, come along then." Alfred placed the tray on a wooden desk that was tucked in a corner of the room then walked toward the teen, gently took ahold of his arm and led him into the adjoining bathroom.

Jason blushed at the memory of when he was younger and Alfred bathed him like a baby after he'd gotten so sick he had vomited all over himself. "I don't need your help." He insisted as he watched Alfred start filling the large tub.

"I beg to differ; now undress and I'll assist you in stepping into your bath."

"You can go now." Jason said after he begun to unbutton his pants and noticed the butler was not leaving the bathroom.

"You are unwell, I will remain here to assist you if the need arises."

"I already told you I don't need your fucking help!" He snapped and instantly regretted it after he saw Alfred's hurtful expression.

Bruce had heard Jason yell at the older man he planned to make it real clear that you don't disrespect Alfred ever as he yanked the bathroom door open and commanded sternly. "Apologize now."

"Master Bruce there's no need."

"Alfred, I will not allow any of the boys speak to you in that manner."

"How about you just let me go then you won't have to worry about me telling anyone here to fuck off!"

"Jason, don't make me repeat myself."

"Fuck you!"

"I will take it from here Alfred, I apologize for his behavior and will ensure he never disrespects you again." Bruce told the older man and watched him exit the bathroom before he turned his attention toward his most difficult child.

"I've tried to be very patient with you but you are pushing it."

"Then let me fucking leave!"

"You are home where you belong. I will not tolerate anymore disrespectful behavior out of you. You better begin to watch your mouth or there will be consequences." He told him before taking a firm grip of his arm and pulled him closer toward his face and looked directly into his son's eyes sternly. "And if you ever disrespect Alfred like that again I guarantee you will be one sorry little boy after I'm done with you."

Jason angerly pulled away then begun to roughly cough. He hadn't felt so sick in such a long time, he shivered as he glanced at the warm bath longingly, it looked so warm and welcoming right then. He wanted to wash away the grime that covered his frame and couldn't remember the last time he had a bath, sure he'd showered but sitting in a warm bath was something he hadn't done since he lived in the manor.

Bruce thought the boy had to have a fever after he noted his cheeks were flush and he was slightly shivering. He approached slowly and pressed the flat of his hand against the boy's forehead.

Jason backed away from his father's touch with annoyance. "Don't touch me."

"Lets get you into the bath." Bruce signaled toward the warm bath awaiting the sick young man.

"I don't need your help." Jason rasped his throat felt much more sore after his latest coughing fit.

Bruce noticed the painkiller Alfred had given the boy earlier had begun to take more effect as the boy became a little unsteady on his feet. He was not going to have Jason further injure himself and was going to help him into the tub whether he liked it or not. He approached the boy and stood his ground, his child's wellbeing was his first priority that moment. "You need help."

Jason was upset with the whole situation, and felt miserable and drowsy as he looked toward the bath in hopes it'd help wake him up a bit. He knew by his father's tone the man was not going to relent. Bruce was the most stubborn person he knew.

Jason began to cough again after he swayed a little which caused his father to reach forward and steady him. Then in one swift motion his father yanked his jeans down along with his underwear to gather around his boots.

Jason's eyes flew open after he felt cool air hit his neither regions.

"Kick off your boots and step out of your pants." Bruce ordered as he kept a steady grip on his son.

He wanted to argue but he had begun to feel very cold and wanted nothing more than to get into the warm water. So he did as ordered and allowed the man to assist him in stepping into the tub. It felt so good as he sank into the warm water and sat back.

Bruce eyes scanned his son's frame, unhappy he missed a few months of how much Jason had matured into the young man he was becoming. "Try not to wet your bandage." He told him as he handed him a bar of soap.

Jason cleansed himself the best he could but his body had begun to feel very heavy.

Bruce noticed how his son was having difficulty bathing himself and took the soap from him and began to soap up him up himself.

"No, stop!" Jason whined as his father's hands throughly soaped him up not missing a part of his body then proceeded to also shampoo wash his hair.

After rising off the last of the soap off his son's body and hair Bruce grabbed a nearby towel then held a hand out for the boy to grasp.

Jason stared at the outstretched hand and thought about ignoring it but his body felt extra heavy and he did not think he'd be able to stand on his own two feet without any assistance. He made a point not to meet his father's eyes when he grasped his larger hand and was lifted up from the water and wrapped up in a large plush towel. He had forgotten how soft the towels were at the manor since he'd gotten accustomed to using rough towels since living on his own.

There was so much more comforts Jason had missed with living in the manor. He especially missed Alfred's cooking for one, his daily meals on his own basically consisted of canned foods. Then there was his bed, he'd never been able to sleep as comfortably as he did in his bed at the manor or Bruce's king sized bed, it was the only other bed he could knock out on in no time. He remembered there were a few occasions he crashed on his dad's bed on nights when he didn't go on patrol with him as Robin after he would try to wait up for the man to make sure he made it back in one piece but eventually he would fall into a deep sleep and would wake up the next morning tucked warmly in bed beside his father with the feelings of warmth, comfort and love.

Bruce helped the drowsy boy dry off then wrapped him up in the towel before lifting him up and carried him back into the bedroom. He found a nightshirt conviently placed on the bed by his butler for the boy to wear. Jason looked so young after he was dressed in the soft white nightshirt that it caused Bruce's protective paternal feelings to instantly surge. He tucked his very sleepy boy into the bed then smiled softly as he watched him sleep.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Jason awoke after having another coughing fit that further irritated his raw throat. Bruce grabbed the tray Alfred had left on the wooden desk in the corner of room and placed it beside the boy on the nightstand. He offered the warm tea to Jason, whom accepted it and took few sips grateful it soothed his throat some, then handed it back to his father.

Bruce set the mug back on the tray then picked up a thermometer Alfred had also thoughtfully placed on the tray and gently ordered. "Open up."

Jason had begun to doze off but after he heard his father's voice he opened his eyes half mask then opened his mouth to protest but didn't get the chance since the man was quick to shove the glass thermometer under his tongue. He tried to pull it out of his mouth but his father grasped his hand in a gentle grip and scolded. "No, keep that under your tongue until I say otherwise."

Jason glared at the older man and spit the thermometer out of sit then instantly felt childish. The stern look his dad had focused on him made his squirm just a little reminding him when he was younger and pushed the man too far.

"Jason, I need to know how high your fever is before I call Leslie."

The teen kept his mouth shut and scooted deeper into the covers before he turned his back to his dad and rasped. "No."

Bruce did his best to remain calm but the boy sure tried his patience at times. He shook his head at how his son was behaving and decided to let Leslie or Alfred take his temperature instead.

He pulled out his iPhone and dialed their family doctor Leslie Thompkins. After a few rings the women answered. "Hello Bruce."

"I hope I didn't catch you in a bad time."

"Its never a bad time for you, you know that." She replied kindly.

"Its Jason, he's sick and I was hoping you could come by tonight. Think he may have pneumonia from the way he's been coughing."

"I'll be there soon."

"Thanks Leslie." Bruce ended the call then turned his attention toward his sick child whom had already fallen fast asleep. He froze when he heard him begin to beg with fear. "No, no stop please.. Please stop." The cries tore his heart causing him to want nothing more than to comfort his child, so he abruptly shook him awake.

Jason drew a few deep breathes after he sat up with his heart pounded in his chest and his eyes wet with tears. He accepted the mug from his father after he felt it press against his lips and took a few small sips. He relaxed against his father as the man rubbed his back in a comforting motion. He tried to get the vivid images of the recurrent nightmare out of his head but it was ingrained into his brain. The nightmare was always the same, with the Joker beating him with a crowbar, breaking bone after bone. It was the worst pain he had ever felt and he felt sickened with himself on how he begged the deranged clown while he bawled like a baby. He never wanted to feel so helpless again.

"I'm sorry, I've failed you one too many times and I ensure to make it up to you." Bruce promised after he took the mug from the boy and placed it on the nightstand beside him.

Jason had not expected the apology or the promise and definitely did not want to become sentimental with the older man at that moment. It was easier for him if he pushed his family away. "Don't need you."

"Well I need you and your brothers need you, you may think you don't need us now but you'll soon find out we all need each other." Bruce ran his fingers though his son's sweaty hair then pressed his palm against the boy's forehead to gauge how bad the fever was but Jason backed away agitated. "Stop touching me."

Bruce glanced down at his gold Rolex wristwatch for the time and figured Leslie should be arriving shortly. And as if he was psychic the bedroom door soon opened to reveal Leslie soon followed by Alfred.

The doctor carried a large black bag and turned her attention to the sick boy seated on the bed. "Jason, I heard you are not feeling too well. What are your symptoms?"

He began to cough before he had a chance to explain causing Bruce to hand him the mug with tea, he quickly took a few sips to ease his rough throat then tried to quickly list how he felt before another coughing fit took over. "Cough, sore throat, chest hurts." Then he began to cough again, irritated he couldn't control it.

"Does sound like he has pneumonia but I can't be certain until I take an x-ray of his lungs." She told Bruce knowing the man had a portable x-ray.

"I'll return shortly." Alfred advised before he exited the room to fetch the machine.

"How's his temperature?" She question Bruce after she noticed the boy's flushed face.

"He wouldn't let me take his temperature. I was hoping you'd have better luck." He admitted.

Leslie smirked at Bruce. "I won't take no for an answer. It's very important to keep track of his temperature."

Jason wanted to snuggle into his sheets and nod off again and not be poked and prodded. He tried to ignore the older two as they spoke about him like he was not there but he couldn't help but get angry with how they treated him like a kid. He watched Leslie search through her medical bag and pull out an oral thermometer .

"Sit up." She requested as she pulled away the blanket off the teen.

Jason couldn't help but slightly shiver after he felt the blanket get pulled away. He tried to sit up but his body felt so weak and heavy. He didn't even notice Bruce step beside him, pick him up from under his arms and helped him sit up against a few pillows he'd propped against his headboard.

"Open up for me." Leslie instructed as she held the thermometer toward the boy's lips.

Jason closed his eyes and wanted to be anywhere but where he was at that moment. He must have taken long to ponder because next he heard a much more stern tone from the doctor. "Jason, if you don't let me take your temperature orally then I will have no choice but to have your father hold you down while I take it rectally."

His eyes snapped open and he looked at Leslie in horror then slowly opened his mouth as he looked down at his comforter in defeat.

"Keep it under your tongue." his told him after she slid the thermometer into his mouth.

Jason began to feel an onset of another cough attack and tried to hold it back until the thermometer took his reading, but unfortunately for him he lost the battle with the cough and the thermometer flew out of his mouth as he began to cough so bad that his face turned red and his eyes watered.

Bruce leaned beside him and patted his back as he held the mug again for him to take again. Jason accepted it and tried to take a sip but he couldn't stop coughing long enough to do that. His coughing got so bad that he ended up throwing up some yellow bile onto his bed and split the tea over himself. He was miserable and upset that his comfortable cozy bed was wet in his vomit.

Bruce swiftly lifted Jason from the bed and carried him into the bathroom then seated him on the vanity and wipe his face clean. Alfred followed him and handed him a fresh nightshirt for the boy then returned back to the room.

Bruce set Jason back onto his feet then changed him into the clean nightshirt. Then after he was satisfied his son had rinsed his mouth sufficiently he took him back to the room.

Leslie pulled out her stethoscope after she noticed Bruce guiding the boy back. "Sit him on this chair." She motioned toward a wooden chair by the boy's desk.

After Bruce sat his son on the chair, Lesley leaned before him and drew the nightshirt upward to uncover his chest. Jason's hands instantly flew to conceal his privates before he watched the older woman begin to press the stethoscope against his chest. "Too cold." He whined and felt too sick to become embarrassed.

"It'll get warmer. Take a deep breath in and hold it for a second." She told him before she listened for crackling, bubbling or rumbling sounds in his chest. She already thought the boy had pneumonia just by his symptoms and after she heard his chest she was even more convinced but wanted to take a look at his lungs to determine how bad it was. She was glad to see Alfred reenter the room with the requested x-ray machine. She pulled Jason's nightshirt back down then took a few images with the machine as he sat on the chair. Once she was done Alfred took the machine before he advised. "I'll have the images developed and will return shortly."

"Thank you Alfred." Leslie smiled at her old friend then turned her attention to the sick boy.

"Jason, I still need to take your temperature. Let's try this again." She stated before she slid the thermometer into his mouth again. "You'll need to hold it under your tongue for three minutes for me.

Jason scowled at the older women but she paid him no mind as she placed a syringe on the desk beside him then snapped on a pair of gloves. "I'll be giving you a penicillin injection next."

Jason's throat began to tickle with the undeniable need to cough again and he still had another minute before the thermometer took an accurate reading. He tried his best to hold it again but that only made it worse. He began to cough and his dad was right beside him to catch the thermometer before it crashed to the floor. While he coughed Lesley looked at Bruce and said. "I need to confirm if how high his fever is. We will need to take him to the hospital if its over one hundred and four degrees. I know he's not going to like it but I'm going to need to take his temperature rectally to confirm it."

While he coughed the moment he heard rectally he began to shake his head to express a big fat No.

Bruce felt a little embarrassed for him but knew it had to be done, his health was not something he was going to fool around with.

Jason looked like a fish out of water as he tried no form a clear response but the words never made it out his mouth they had gotten stuck in his throat. His dad easily lifted him out of the chair then sat himself down the chair before in one fluid motion he drew the teen face down over his knee with his white bare bottom raised high after his nightshirt rode up to the middle of his back.

After staring at his bedroom floor for a few seconds he began to squirm as he felt cool air against his butt and his protest finally made it out his mouth. "No."

Bruce ignored the low raspy complaint and easily held him in place.

Jason groaned after he felt a gloved hand pry his cheeks wide open. He felt so exposed and hated every second he lay half naked with his asshole in plain view in front of his dad and female doctor. He cringed when the next thing he felt was the Vaseline slickened glass thermometer smoothly slide into his anal canal.

Bruce rubbed the teen's back to provide comfort as he noted how distressed he'd become. "Relax son, she's your doctor there's not much she hasn't already seen."

"Hold it in place for three minutes." Leslie motioned for Bruce to hold the glass thermometer, he did as instructed careful not to bury it any deeper while he held it in place.

"You know this is the most accurate method to confirm his temperature, I suggest you have one on hand." She advised much to Jason's horror.

"Yes, Alfred has one. I've taken Dick's temperature this way before when he was younger." Bruce responded.

Those three minutes felt like the longest three minutes of Jason's life, he hated every single second that passed. After he thought it couldn't get any worse, he heard Alfred reentered the room to find him with his bare ass up in the air while his dad held the glass stick in it.

Alfred was not at all shocked with the scene that was laid before since he had always believed a rectal thermometer was the best method to take a temperature. He had the x-ray images and handed them to the doctor to review.

After a few moments Lesley expressed. "He certainly does have pneumonia, now let's hope his fever is manageable from home."

After the three minutes were finally up Bruce withdraw the thermometer then handed it to the doctor.

Lesley read the reading and pronounced. "One hundred and two degrees, it's high but manageable from here." Then stated, "I still need to give him an injection." She pulled out a vial of penicillin from her bag then prepared a syringe with the required dosage.

Jason groaned after he heard her then flinched after he felt her wipe his left butt cheek with a cold alcohol pad. He whimpered softly after the needle plunged into the curve of his ass which caused his father to rub his back with comfort.

After she was done Bruce finally drew the boy's nightshirt downward to over his bare cheeks, then a moment later he lifted him to sit up on his lap and held him close. Jason was too tired to care and did not complain once after he was righted to sit on his father's lap like an overgrown tot.

Alfred changed the sheets of the boy's bed and only added a thin sheet on the bed. "Think it's time for Master Jason to rest."

Bruce stood up with Jason in his arms, walked toward the bed and laid him on it then drew up a thin sheet and covered the boy with it.

"He must stop smoking, he's caused enough damage to his lungs as it is. It's more important now than ever for him to stop. " Leslie stated since she knew the teen had a nasty habit of smoking cigarettes and was worried that he would make himself more sick than he already was.

"I'll personally see to it." Bruce promised, he personally hated the bad habit his son had picked up and was going to ensure it stopped.

"I'm going to insert a line in his arm for antibiotics to be infused intravenously daily and have the vials delivered in the morning." She explained as she pulled out the necessary supplies out from her bag then went to work and inserted the line into the boy's arm.

"I can't thank you enough Leslie." Bruce told at the older woman as she began to pack up her medical bag.

Alfred saw Leslie out while Bruce sat by his son's bedside. As he stared at his son he was frightened with the thought of losing him again. The boy had come close to being killed that night if he wasn't there to help him. That night Bruce came to the realization Jason had a second chance after he was brought back to life but he waa still legally dead on paper. He decided to no longer stand back and watch his son squander his second chance away and called a few favors in for Jason to regain a legal identity.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Jason had slept for a few hours before he was abruptly woken up by a loud crash from the hallway outside his room. Bickering could be heard outside his door and he made out the voices belonged to his younger brothers. One look toward his father and he knew the man was far from pleased.

Bruce stood then went and yanked the bedroom door open to confront his youngest children. "What are you two doing?"

"Drake pushed me into the vase-" Damian began but was cut off by Tim whom loudly exclaimed. "He's lying!"

"Enough! What are you doing out in the hallway fighting when you both should be in bed?"

"The demon woke me up to tell me Jason was here to kill me." Tim accused and pointed at his younger brother.

"I am not a demon!" The ten year old yelled before he tried to throw a punch at the older boy.

Bruce was quick to stop his youngest by pulling him toward him then looked at his second youngest sharply. "Timothy, what have I told you about calling your brother demon?"

"You let him insult me all he wants and I can't insult him back! It's not fair! He gets away with everything! " Tim was livid, he hated when he was scolded at.

"Neither of you are allowed to insult or fight one another!" Bruce replied with irritation, he disliked when the boy's accused him of playing favorites. He loved each of his boys dearly.

"I demand to know why Todd is here!" Damian looked up at his father expectantly.

"He's sick and is back home where he belongs." He responded.

"He does not belong here!" Damian shrieked.

"He is my son and your brother and very well belongs here. Return to your beds now, next time you fight like this with each other they'll be consequences. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Yes father."

Bruce watched the boys return to their rooms and made a mental note to keep a close eye on his youngest children's violent spats. It was obvious to him neither boy wanted Jason in their home and he expected it was going to be an adjustment for them all.

Jason heard the commotion outside his door and agreed with Damian, he didn't belong living in the manor. He failed to hide his sadness after his father reenter the room and shut the door.

"Sorry they woke you son. How are you feeling?"

Jason look away from the man and choose to remain silent. It felt good to have his attention but he knew things would never go back to how they were. He was no longer Robin, Batman's partner. He was Batman's enemy, the Red Hood and he had a reputation to uphold. He couldn't be on good terms with any of the Bats, it would only make Red Hood look bad.

Bruce was not surprised when Jason ignored him and rolled on the bed to face away from him. It was not going to be easy but he was going to give it all he had to make things right between them again. He settled beside the boy on a chair and watched his son sleep for a few hours until Alfred entered the room with a bag.

"Good morning Master Bruce, I've brought the antibiotics to administer this morning."

"Good morning Alfred, thanks." He replied as he stood and stretched his back.

Alfred prepared the medicine then injected it into the boy's line all the while as he slept.

"Don't remember him being this light of a sleeper, he surely as gotten himself quite sick." The butler muttered.

"I think his fever broke last night." Bruce said as he carded a few strands of the boy's hair away from his sweaty forehead then palmed it gently.

"I believe so as well, but just to be certain I'll check his temperature."

Alfred coated one end of the glass thermometer with Vaseline before he drew the sheet off the boy and slowly eased the nightshirt upward to rest on his lower back then parted his butt cheeks to reveal a rear end hole and inserted the thermometer swiftly into it.

Jason's eyes snapped open the moment he felt the cold glass rod enter his butt. "What the fuck?" He whined as he squirmed to try and get away from the invading stick.

"Relax son, Alfred is just taking your temperature." Bruce whispered as he held him in place.

"No, let me the fuck go! I don't have a fucking fever anymore!" He felt so upset to wake up with a thermometer up his ass and had begun to really hate having his temperature taken that way.

"Almost done Master Jason." Alfred coaxed as he patted the side of his thigh reminding him of how naked he was.

After he felt the older man slide the thermometer out of his bottom and pull down the nightshirt to cover his butt Bruce released his hold off him. He sat up against the bed's wooden headboard and glared at the two older men. "You can't just do that!"

Alfred sharpened his gazed toward the boy. "I most certainly will if need be. You must be cared for and your father or I will care for you since you clearly have done a poor job in caring for yourself."

One thing every boy in the manor hated was Alfred's scolding's, it always reduced each one to feeling little naughty boy.

Slightly embarrassed the teen looked down at his hand that held the IV line in place and noted it had been put on his good arm. He felt even more helpless then after he realized he could not fully use either arm.

"I will draw him a bath." Alfred said before making his way into the bathroom.

"Thanks Alfred." Bruce was indeed grateful for the older man's help, he'd be lost without him.

Jason glanced at his father hating how trapped he felt while being was under the watchful of Batman. His chances of escaping were slim to none, but that didn't stop him from plotting an escape plan. While he sat on his comfy bed the call of nature soon took his attention. Squirming he slowly slid out of bed, before his feet hit the ground he felt powerful arms lift him up away from the floor and toward the bathroom.

"I can fucking walk you know!"

Bruce ignored him and deposited him to stand by the toilet.

Jason eyed the toilet then at his father and Alfred making no move to leave as he stood a bit unsteady on his feet.

"Use the toilet then I'll help you into your bath." Bruce told him.

"Can't I have some privacy!"

"I will leave out clothing for Master Jason." Alfred said before exiting the bathroom.

Bruce have the boy a minute before he took his delay in action to do as was told as disobedience. He expected each of his boys to do as he instructed without question. Jason was always the most stubborn and disobeyed him most. He was not going to allow such behavior from his second eldest. He grabbed the hem of the nightshirt and yanked it up and completely off his son leaving him standing naked before him then he turned and firmly sat him on the toilet.

Jason was shocked then incredibility embarrassed at how he was striped nude and expected to pee like a chick.

"Why can't you leave me alone!" He demanded as he pressed his thighs together and crossed arms after he shivered from feeling cold.

"I've left you alone long enough, you are going find me very involved in your life from now on."

"Why don't you just throw me into a cell in Arkham!"

"You're my son, I will take personal care in your rehabilitation."

The words sounded very honest to Jason's ears and he cringed at how hard things were about to get for him from then on out. He felt his plans of escaping were becoming more and more difficult.

"You can't-" He begun to say but was quickly cut of.

"I can and I am, I am not going to fail you again. Now hurry and do your business so you can bathe."

"I can't go like this, give me some privacy. " He begged.

Bruce looked down at the boy and noted he did look embarrassed. "You don't deserve privacy but I'll turn around. If you try anything you will regret it."

"I'm naked! What the fuck can I try!"

Bruce turned to face the dark wooden door and waited until he heard the flush of the toilet then a splash of water. He turned to see the boy seated in the tub quickly washing himself with a soaped up washcloth. "Careful with the line in your arm, don't strain your hand." He advised as he leaned against the marble sink.

Jason was careful and quick in bathing himself wanting nothing more than to return to his bed. He allowed his dad to help him out of the bath was he was done and also help dry off. He was wrapped in a white towel and led back into his bedroom. On his bed Alfred had put out clothing for him. After his dad helped him with the top he noticed there was no underwear or pajama bottoms left to put on, he looked down at himself then realized it was a nightshirt that Alfred had left out for him to wear.

"I don't want to wear this." He motioned with clear embarrassment the blue nightshirt that fell right above his knees.

"Once you show us you can be trusted then you will be allowed more clothing."

"This is fucked up!"

"Watch your language. This is your last warning, next time I hear you speak like that there will be consequences. "

"Fuck you. What you're to send me to bed without dinner?"

"No, you just added an additional week to your grounding. You will not be allowed out of this room for another three weeks now."

"I 'd rather be in Arkham."

"You are classified as legally dead. The Gotham coroner has your autopsy on record, you would be sent to a worse place if it was found out you came back from the dead. I am not going to allow that happen to happen to you."

Jason did not want to argue anymore, his throat felt sore and he was tired. He glared at the older man while he climbed into his bed. Turning away from the man he faced the dark blue wall that had a poster he had put up a couple of years prior of one of his favorite bands at the time. It reminded how he did not listen to music much anymore and he didn't read as much as he once did either and missed it.

"I will let you rest, Alfred should return shortly with breakfast. " Bruce told him before he exited the room.

Finally alone Jason sighed and rolled onto his back. Looking around his room brought back so many memories, many of them good memories that made his heart ache. Sleep soon overcame him and a pleasant dream soon became a nightmare with Joker as the main lead. There was hardly a night that passed that Joker didn't plague his dreams.

Alfred found him in the middle of a nightmare when he brought him breakfast. The old man gently set the tray containing a hot bowl of oatmeal with fruit on the bedside table and rushed to the boys side to try to wake him.

"Master Jason, it was only a dream dear boy. You're safe now." He soothed after he saw teary blue-green eyes flutter open.

Jason's emotions were running wild and he felt so small at that moment, he craved to be cared for again but was scared to admit that even to himself. He was not in control, he felt weak as tears ran freely down his flushed cheeks. He was crying and hated it, he tried to stop but being back in his old room being comforted by a man he loved like a grandfather made it difficult.

Alfred had drawn the boy into a hug and rubbed his back just as he did when Jason was younger, but unknown to the boy he had also sent a message to Bruce to return to the room at once. He believed the boy needed his father especially when he was this fragile, the nightmare really broke all his defenses down.

Bruce's heart ached as he watched from the doorway his son sobbing his heart out. He did not know how to take away his pain but he was going to do everything in his power to try. He sat behind the boy against the bed frame and eased him out of Alfred's arms and quickly into his own holding him close against his chest.

"I'm so sorry son." He told him before he kissed his forehead.

"No." Jason cried.

"Yes I'm so sorry I've failed you. I will not allow myself to fail you ever again, that's a promise. You boys are my first priority, before the mission. I will not lose you again."

"Needed you." He tried to express gulping back sobs.

"I will never forgive myself for not getting there in time."

"After. "

Then it dawned on Bruce what the boy meant. "I am sorry for that, I regret not being what you needed. I am here now and will always be here for you from here on out."

Alfred exited the room quietly to find the two youngest children standing outside the door, it was obvious they had been ease dropping.

"Why is he still here? He should be in Arkham not here!" Damian exclaimed with a frown.

Jason had heard Damian and felt uncomfortable, no longer wanting the comfort his fathers arms provided. He tried to push away but failed miserably against Bruce's secure hold.

Before Alfred had a chance to reply Bruce's called out to younger boys to enter the room. Both Damian and Tim slowly entered the room with their guards up. Nether trusted Jason and saw him as an enemy.

"Jason is your brother. He is not allowed out of this room for three weeks. If either of you see him out of this room during that time you are to notify Alfred or I immediately."

"He going to live here?" Tim was surprised

"Of course he is Drake, only you would not comprehend that."

"I didn't ask you _Demon_."

"I am not a demon!"

"Boys that is enough, anymore bickering out of the both of you will result in early bedtimes for a week."

"I am not a little kid!" Tim argued against the threatened punishment but sounded more like a whine from Bruce's perspective.

"I am neither a child!"

"You both continue to behave as small children and will be treated as such." Bruce felt his son shift against him and held him closer to provide more comfort.

Jason pretended to be asleep not feeling up to see the younger boys expressions while he sat on their dad's lap like a toddler. He felt ridiculous and thought he was too old for it.

Tim stared at the older teen not seeing him as Red Hood but as Jason for the first time in a long time. He did not look so bad ass dressed in a nightgown and he did not miss the chance to capture it with his phone without anyone noticing a thing. He could be ultra sneaky when he wanted to be.

Damian looked directly at his father. "Mother requested you phone her back today."

Bruce tried not to grimace at the mention of Talia for his youngest sake, knowing he had a soft spot for the woman and craved her attention.

Jason on the other hand did not hide his grimace and knew the woman calling was not a coincidence, Talia had become quite protective of him after she took care of him after healing him from a catatonic state by dumping him into the Lazerus Pit. Those days were the darkest days of his young life but had she guided him and taught him how to live with the anger and pain that plagued him the best she could.

Jason was lost in deep thought with those dreadful memories that he did not notice the younger boys leave the room or hear his father speaking to him. "'Jay, are you okay?"

He nodded unable to make eye contact with the older man and shifted off his father to sit on the bed beside him. "Feeling better?" He heard his father ask but did not bother to respond.

"Eat your breakfast." Bruce told him indicating to the silver tray that sat beside the boy on his nightstand.

Jason glanced at the tray suddenly feeling starved, he sat up straighter, grasped the warm bowl and ate up his oatmeal.

* * *

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Bruce was relieved his son held a good appetite and appeared much healthier than the day before. After he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket he left Jason to finish his meal and walked to his study.

He sat back on his plush office chair and phoned the last person he'd want to speak to at that moment.

Talia answered by the second ring. "Beloved, you finally called."

"What do you want Talia?" Bruce cut right to the chase.

"Jason has been a very foolish and thoughtless boy that continually endangers himself at his every whim."

"Jason is fine, he is here."

"I'm aware of that. You must make him understand Red Hood shall be no more. And if he gives you any resistance as I know he will, tell him I will personally discipline him as I did when he was under my care."

"What did you do to him?" He questioned after he suddenly felt extra protective, he disliked anyone to threaten his children.

"I disciplined him just as I disciplined Damian if he ever disobeyed."

"How?"

"Ask him yourself."

"You will not threaten him."

"It's a promise." She said before she disconnected the line.

Bruce sat in his study bewildered. Making him to want to learn more about the time Jason was with Talia. He knew she trained him with additional moves and more to his dismay firearms. Something he disapproved of and never allowed.

Shortly after Jason devoured his breakfast he was greeted by his older brother Dick whom of which waltzed into his room without bothering to knock.

"Heard that you almost got yourself killed." Dick stated as he neared the bed.

"I have been taking care of myself just fine, Bruce is overreacting. He's holding me here against my will!"

"You're receiving the help you need. You know, he is doing this because he loves you. We all love you, you're family, family looks out for one another. So let us help you."

"The only help I need is getting some clothes and getting the fuck out of here."

"I'm glad you're finally back home Little Wing." Dick gave him a sad smile.

"Fuck you Dickhead!" Jason yelled after him as Dick exited his room.

"Master Jason, must I remind you to mind your language?" Alfred appeared at his doorway soon after Dick left exited.

Jason cringed under the butler's stern gaze and sat up a bit straighter on his bed. "Sorry Alfie." He murmured as the butler approached the bed.

"I certainly hope so young master. Let this be a warning, should you spiel such naughtiness again I will personally take the time to cleanse that foul mouth out with ivory soap."

Jason knew Alfred was not kidding from personal experience, he remembered Alfred scrubbing his tongue with a soapy dish rag when he was younger for repeatedly cussing after being told such language was not allowed out of him.

But Jason thought he was already grown and did not think the same rules as when he was younger should apply to him. "I'm not a kid anymore, I should be able to say what I want."

Alfred stern gaze made Jason's resolve falter and he looked away with a guilty knot in his stomach. The butler gathered the tray from the boy's bedside then left the room leaving Jason to his thoughts. He looked around the room resigned to the fact it was now his cell. A cozy cell but a cell nonetheless that he did not want to be trapped in. It did bring a certain comfort that he hadn't felt in a long time reminding him how happy he was at one point at the manor. Even if Bruce was a bit overprotective at times, he always knew it was because he cared. He had missed his dad and that was something that was hard for him to admit to himself let alone Bruce.

Jason had a nicotine addition and it had become worse recently, he had never wanted to become addicted to anything. He never thought cigarettes was a drug until he noticed he feigned for it more and more each day. Slowly slipping away from his bed he went toward his bookcase and found a box of cigarettes he had hidden there when he was younger. He opened the box and pulled out a cigarette and a red lighter he had conveniently left in the box. He locked himself in his bathroom and turned the shower on for it to seem he was showering before he lit up and began smoking. He was unable to even enjoy the cigarette because it had gone stale and tasted horrible from how old it was. He didn't think cigarettes could ever expire and was disappointed it did not satisfy his need.

A loud knock on the bathroom door surprised him then made him tense up as he blew out smoke. He coughed harshly and glared toward his bathroom door from his perch up on his vanity sink.

"Open this door right now." Bruce knocked hard against the door.

The boy rolled his eyes in annoyance and replied. "I'm taking a shit!"

"I smell the smoke Jason!"

"Don't know what you're smelling old man!"

"Open the door right this instant!"

"Fuck off!"

Jason was a bit surprised when he didn't hear his father respond back, he began to believe the man really left until he heard a loud bang against the door then another before the door was pulled off its hinges and crashed forward onto his bathroom floor.

The boy sat shocked that Bruce actually tore the door down. He averted his eyes away from his dad's stern gaze. He felt like he was ten again and in big trouble as he looked a down at his bare feet unable to make eye contact with the seething man.

"Don't you lie to me again, I have half a mind to soap that month of yours. You were much more behaved than this when you were younger."

"I'm not a kid! You can't treat me like this!" He all but stomped his foot.

"Keep up this behavior and you will find yourself grounded for a long time to come." Bruce replied with a calm that agitated the more even more.

"I will find a way to get the fuck out of here and you will never see me again." He promised.

Bruce was terrified of losing Jason again and to hear the boy blatantly state how he did not want to see him again stung. His expression remained emotionless, he picked up the door and took it with him out of the room not wanting to continue to argue with the stubborn boy. He ignored Alfred's surprised expression as he passed him down the hall and made his way down to the cave.

Not known to anyone but Alfred, Bruce kept a close eye on all his children. There were surveillance cameras installed all around in the manor, even in each of the boys bedroom. After observing the footage from earlier from Jason's room the location of the cigarettes was found. With a determined stride he made it back up to the boy's room and opened the door wide open not bothering to knock.

"What the hell! Don't you have important shit to do?" Jason exclaimed seated on his bed, bothered by his father's reappearance.

"Where are the cigarettes?"

"Are you fucking serious! Where would I get cigarettes?"

"I'll give you three seconds to tell me or I'll find them myself."

"Look all you want, you won't find shit."

Alfred appeared at the doorway, "Is everything alright Master Bruce?"

"He has cigarettes hidden in this room "

"Master Jason, I thought we had helped you kick that nasty habit." The disappointment in the butler's tone brought shame to the boy.

Bruce began to look around the room then made his way to the bookshelf finding the hidden spot the boy stored the cancer sticks. He always thought it was a disgusting self destructing habit. Neither of his boys were aloud to consume anything that would bring harm to him. It was a strict rule he had in place.

Jason knew he was caught after he saw Bruce find his hidden spot and pull out the carton of cigarettes.

"Do you have anymore hidden?" Bruce shook the carton then put it away in his back pocket.

Jason crossed his arms and looked away with a sullen expression. He did not have anymore hidden and hated how controlling his father could be.

"It's been a long day, the young sir should retire for the night." Alfred stated with a calm that Jason did not feel. He glanced at the time and glared after noticing it was five minutes past seven at night. He was not at all tired and was not going to allow to be made to go to bed as if he was a toddler. Deciding he needed to show both older men he was not a child they could control he grabbed the first thing he saw which so happened to be his lamp and threw it toward the side wall then began to loudly voice why he was upset. "I'm not a fucking kid! You can't treat me like this and hold me against my will! If I want to smoke I will smoke! You have no say what the fuck I do anymore!"

"Early nights is probably exactly what you need for some time to come. You will be in bed at seven each night until I say otherwise." Bruce told him as he neared to face him closely with such parental disapproval.

"No!" Jason wanted to yell more expletives but the way Alfred sternly eyed him convinced him to watch his mouth. Every time the butler had looked like that at him before when he was younger it ended with him crying biting down on a big white bar of soap that protruded from his mouth.

Bruce took a firm hold of his upper arm and yanked him to face a bare corner in the room. "You behave like a child then I'll treat you as such. After you've calmed yourself down you will go brush your teeth for bed."

Jason was tired and knew that it was not an argument he would win if he kept fighting against the man. He knew how to chose his battles wisely at times when he didn't left his stubbornness control his emotions but it was not easy for him especially when Bruce treated like a child.

"Fine! I'm calm." He turned away from the corner after a couple of minutes slowly made his way to his bathroom and did as instructed. He was angry at how he was being treated but knew that once he did as he was told they'd leave him in peace.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The following morning Jason awoke earlier than usual thanks to his early night and plotted to find a way to sneak past Alfred.

Punctual as always the butler arrived in his room around the same time he usually did each morning with medicine and breakfast. After Jason's meds were administered and his meal devoured the old butler left the young man to himself.

With a escape plan in place Jason snuck toward his father's bedroom and went directly into his large master closet. Looking around the massive closet he grabbed a black T-shirt, grey sweat pants and a pair of black sneakers and quickly put them on. Just when he was about to exit the closet he heard someone enter the room. He quickly hid himself as far back as he could in the closet hoping he would remain unseen.

Relief washed over him after he heard the person step out of the room. Just as he was about to turn the knob he heard Bruce and Tim's raised voices.

"Its just a party!" Tim yelled.

"You're not going."

"Why!" Tim sounded like a bratty child and Jason had to hold back a snort at how ridiculous it sounded.

"Don't test me Timothy." That tone from their father always made the boys cringe.

"Stephanie is going! It's not fair that I can't go!"

"She is not my child, you are. Now enough of this whining, I don't want to hear another word about this party. "

Jason smirked with amusement that his brother was in trouble with Bruce as he made is way out of the closet toward one of the grand windows in the room. As soon as he unlocked the window and opened it a blaring alarm sounded through the manor. Knowing he didn't have much time he quickly climbed down from the window to the bright green lawn then made a run for it.

As he sprinted down the long driveway that led to the manor he slowed his pace once he noticed a black limousine driving towards him. The sleek limo came to a halt before him and the back door opened to reveal no one other than Talia AlGhul step out sharply dressed in a tight pencil shirt, white blouse and heels. She smiled at the boy fondly. "What a pleasant surprise. Didn't expect you to run out to greet me."

Jason stared wide eyed at the woman that had cared for him when he was in a catatonic state. He grew to respect her, even though respect was the first thing he learned that she expected of him. She quickly had become a mother figure towards him and had grown a bond only a mother and son shared during the time she had took care of him.

"What are you doing here?" He questioned.

"To put a stop your continuous reckless behavior. It was a mistake to allow you to move on you're your own. You are clearly not ready."

"I don't need you anymore, I can take care of myself just fine. "

"You need guidance."

"Leave me the fuck alone!"

"You will watch your tone and language with me Jason. I am not up to putting up with one of your tantrums. You will do as you're told or I will force you. I know you don't like it when I force you. Now be a good boy and accompany me to greet your father."

Jason recognized the tone in Talia's voice as one that was to be obeyed or it would end painfully for him. She made him feel like a naughty child when she spoke to him that way.

Bruce approached Jason from behind and firmly told hold of his arm and yanked him to stand before him. He leveled the boy with a heated glare then turned his glare towards Talia.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, clearly bothered by her presence.

"To collect the boy, he is no longer safe in Gotham." She motioned towards Jason.

"You're not taking him anywhere." His hold on Jason tightened as he drew him closer.

"I only want to protect him, he will end up getting himself killed again if he remains here. He needs more stability and discipline in his life."

"Don't tell me what my son needs."

"Now you care about the boy?" She laughed.

"Leave Talia, and don't dare take another step onto this property again."

"I need to have a word with you in private."

Jason fought against his father's firm hold wanting to get far away from both Bruce and Talia.

Bruce tightened his grip on Jason then told her. "We can speak in my study then I want you gone Talia."

"You have my word beloved." She promised.

Bruce kept a firm hold on Jason's upper arm not trusting the boy to run off again and pulled him along back towards their home.

Alfred greeted them at the entrance and was surprised to find Talia standing beside them.

"Alfred please show Talia to my office." Bruce requested as he pulled Jason toward the stairwell.

"I can walk to me cell just fine." Jason spat.

"I'd rather the boy join us since what I need to discuss is regarding him."

"He needs to be in bed resting."

"I'm not sick anymore! Don't need you talking about me behind my back."

Bruce glared at him then relented knowing the boy was not going to take no for an answer, "Let's go to my study."

The trio entered the study and Bruce motioned Talia to take a seat. Jason made sure to sit far from his father and Talia on a comfortable large cozy chair by the bookshelf. It had been his favorite chair to sit in whenever was in the study when he was younger. He made himself even more comfortable by swinging his left leg on one of the padded arms of the chair and sighed with boredom while his gaze remained fixed on the woman.

" Redhood has been marked by someone unknown. They're now many assassins that will try to kill him, too many for my liking."

"Fuck them, let them try and kill me. I'll kill them all."

"They will succeed in killing you if you continue with this hotheadedness. I trained you better than this. You were supposed to go back home to your father not go off on your own and become Redhood."

"Well he had already moved on and replaced me." Jason shrugged doing his best to hide the hurt he still felt.

"There was not a day that went by I did not want you back home." Bruce told him with obvious sadness.

"I never meant for it to come to this. I regret not bringing you the boy myself." She admitted.

"I don't need either of you to decide shit for me. I will continue taking out the scum you continue to allow to take innocent lives." Jason told Bruce then turned to Talia. "I am not staying here."

"You foolish child, you're now home with your father where you've always belonged. Redhood can be no more."

"You can't decide that!"

"I agree, you're done with Redhood." Bruce told him.

"You both can go fuck yourselves!"

Talia was up in an instant with a fierce glare aimed at Jason. She walked toward him with purpose.

Jason remembered that look and cringed as she approached him, he could help but try to sink further into the couch.

"You're father may accept such vulgarity but I certainly won't. Get up."

Jason blushed as she scolded him remembering all too well how this ended for him.

"You can't do shit to me." He bravely countered, his eyes turning to Bruce in hopes of him intervening.

"Don't look to your father, look at me! You dared to disrespect me and now you will face consequences!"

Bruce was surprised with the sternness the woman possessed and he noticed how Jason quickly had reacted much more subdued toward it.

"You can't." Jason murmured.

"I'll show you how I can." Talia grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him to stand then pulled him to the large mahogany desk and threw him to lean face down over it while keeping a hand over his back to hold him in place.

Bruce was surprised by the sudden turn of events. He was curious to what the woman planned to do to his son and was ready to stop her if she intended to cause any serious harm.

"Why are you letting her assault me?" Jason complained after he felt the women's palm decent against his posterior leaving loud smacks filling the quite room

"It looks to me like she's spanking you, not assaulting." Bruce responded somewhat pleased the boy was being taken to task.

Jason blushed and his face into his arms, hating every humiliating moment as Talia spanked him with her small palm. He learned long ago the woman was not someone you voluntarily fight with. Her moves were to quick and precise, so he was not stupid enough to fight against her.

"The boy needs this type of correction. He's an emotional boy and a spanking helps him release those emotions. This is how I helped him with his pit madness. Most of the time it was over his bare bottom over my knees until he shrieked like an infant." Talia relayed as she continued to rain hard spanks against the boys rump.

Jason felt tears more from embarrassment than pain that the woman shared that with Bruce.

Bruce noticed his son sniffling. "That's enough Talia. Let him go."

"I've only given him a warm up, he deserves a true spanking." She said as she continued to spank.

'I decide what he deserves, let him go." Bruce told her much more firmly.

"Fine, how about you finish up." She told him before she pulled the grey sweatpants that coveted the boy's rear to fall to his ankles leaving him half naked exposing pinked butt cheeks.

Jason froze, he was not expecting to be stripped and he fought hard to lift himself up to cover up his nakedness.

"As you can see his bottom could handle much more punishment, its barley pink." She explained as she slapped one cheek hard.

"Stop." Jason begged.

"You will be very sorry for your behavior as of late. Go to your father and ask for the spanking you deserve." She ordered before releasing her hold.

Jason jumped up and reached for his sweats that were gathered around his ankles but was stopped by the woman with a hard smack landing on the back of his upper thigh.

"Leave those down."

Jason looked toward his father with a pleading expression.

Seeing the boy not complying Talia took hold of his arm and led him to stand before Bruce.

"I suggest you lay him over your knees." She motioned to the chair the man stood beside.

"He's had enough." He told her while he eyed his boy with pity.

"He needs this." She insisted.

"I don't." Jason complained before he wince as he felt a few well placed swats land against his bottom. He felt so infantile standing half naked in the study with Talia dead set on spanking him.

"Talia that's enough." He firmly told her before he turned to his son and ordered."Jay, pick up your pants."

"You're too soft on him, no wonder he walks all over you."

"This is the last time you are to lay a hand on one of my children." He told her.

"I did it because I care and works on curving his rebellious behavior. Don't allow him to get himself killed, again. Tell Damian I'll phone him later. With that she exited the study leaving a teary eyed Jason looking anywhere but at his father.

The study door suddenly flew open moments after the women left. "Why was Mother here?" Damian demanded.

Jason quickly turned away from the boy not at all wanting him to know what his mother had done to him.

"I will explain son, just give me a minute with Jason first." Bruce dismissed the young boy knowing Jason needed him first.

With great attitude Damian shut the door in a huff leaving Bruce alone with his second oldest. Bruce dreaded the day his youngest became a teen.

'I will leave Gotham if that means you will leave me the fuck alone." Jason spat while looking out of the window.

"You will remain here where you belong."

"I don't belong, you will figure it out eventually."

"No, you will figure out eventually on how much you do belong. You're my son, I love you." Bruce stepped closer to the boy.

Jason's heart swelled upon hearing his father's pronounced love for him. He never stopped loving the man and always yearned for his love. Hearing it out loud struck him deep.

Bruce walked to his desk and pulled a folder from a drawer. "Need to show you something." He told the boy as he walked toward the boy.

Jason eyed the folder suspiciously and felt a sudden sense of dread of what it might contain.

"Let's sit.' Bruce motioned toward his plush leather and sat.

Jason slowly followed and took a seat beside the man. "Out with it." He said not one for having much patience.

Bruce opened the folder to reveal a small stack of documents. "This is your birth certificate." He pointed to the first document then handed it to the boy

Jason studied the certificate and realized it was not his old birth certificate but a new one with his last name changed to Wayne. Then he noticed his birthdate was not the same either.

"This is not real, you have to be joking right."

"My lawyers finalized everything yesterday. You have a legal identity now."

'The year is wrong, you did this on purpose. I am almost seventeen not sixteen."

"I gave you back a year you had lost."

" You can't do this!"

"Its done. I've also enrolled you to resume your studies at Gotham Academy next semester."

"No! I'm not going back to school!"

'You are even if I have to drag you there myself."

"I'll make sure they kick me out, I'll threaten to shoot up the school or something."

"You do that and I will take a page from Talia's book and give you the spanking of your life." Bruce promised angry that the boy would even think of doing such a thing.

Jason flushed at the threat and worried that the man might start spanking him for less serious offences from then on.

"This is good for you Jay, you have your life back. You might not agree with my methods. But try and understand that I do it because I love you. You're my son, I never stopped being your father. There was not a day that passed while you were gone that I did not think of you and insanely miss you." Bruce admitted as he wrapped an arm gently around Jason's shoulders and pulled him close to his side.

Jason allowed the man to draw him close and even was thankful for it. He craved the affection from his dad and couldn't help it as he snuggled closer and pressed his face against the man's broad shoulder and cried. He really thought his dad had forgotten about him after he died and to find out how wrong he was filled him with a array of emotions.

"Everything will be alright Jay, I promise. " He comforted the crying boy and pulled him to sit on his lap to hug him closer. "Shh, son. Take a few deep breathes for me." He said in hopes of calming the boy nestled in his arms.

After a few minutes of crying, Jason finally calmed down as he felt his dad's large palm rub soothing circles on his back.

"After your punishment is over, we will take a trip anywhere you want." Bruce told him.

"Haven't I been punished enough?" Jason protested.

"Your grounding may end earlier with good behavior."

"But you said this was a fresh start, I shouldn't be punished from shit I did in the past."

"You endangering your wellbeing is not something I will ever take lightly."

"I am still going to be Red Hood."

"You're done with that persona."

"I am not, you can make me."

"As a matter of fact your not allowed out at night at all for quite some time."

"Whatever you say old man." Jason rolled his eyes, he did not take the man seriously.

"Don't think about running off again Jay, I am going to up the security system. It won't be so easy if you try it again and it won't go unpunished."

TBC


End file.
